Fan: The Hunt for Ghost; a Venturiantale fanfiction
This is the story of the great and daring journey of Johnny Toast. It is the tale of his endless search for his partner and friend, Johnny Ghost, while he was traveling between dimensions in a dream-like state as a puppet. Credit to Venturiantale for all characters and the story this is based off of. Please note that this story is not true unless Venturiantale confirms it. As this is my first fanfiction, please don't judge. Blah blah blah.... Ok, let's get into it: Johnny Toast stepped onto the airplane. A lot had happened after the incident. After his partner and friend, Johnny Ghost, had floated into space as a puppet, everyone had thought he was dead. But Toast knew that Ghost wasn’t dead. He felt it. Now, he sat in his seat and looked back on everything that had happened. He thought about tracking Ghost all the way to Hell’s Island. He pondered the experiences he had had during his journey. For the first few weeks after the events of Ghost’s supposed death, Johnny had managed to stay remarkably under control around other people. The only times he had an outburst was caused by the fact that Halloween was around the corner, and every time he saw a picture of a ghost, he would melt into tears. But eventually, his loneliness grew so much that he began having strange dreams, and he hid from the world. Every day, he would send out a tracking device to look for Ghost. Every night, he cried himself to sleep. One of his dreams was about Higglydigglyhögen accompanying him to a prison to investigate Jimmy Casket. In the dream, Johnny hoped that finding Jimmy would lead to him finding Ghost, as they were in theory, the same person. But Johnny could not find an exit, and the dream ended with Higglydigglyhögen shooting him in the head, and whispering, “Wake up, Johnny. Wake up.” Toast woke up in prison, where he had been visiting his mother, very frightened by the experience. He had no luck finding Ghost until November 5, 2014. Then, while checking the scanner on the tracking device, he found a small signal. Just a tiny red dot on the infrared camera, but as the tracker got closer, Toast saw a familiar figure. Though still a puppet, Johnny Ghost floated above the clouds, fast asleep. His pale puppet face was covered in dried tears. Toast could only imagine the mental pain his friend had suffered. He wondered what was going on inside Ghost’s head. After many more weeks of checking on Ghost, Johnny knew that, based on Ghost’s flight pattern, he would most likely land in Germany. He watched Ghost’s sleeping form every day, making sure that he was okay. Sometimes, Ghost would toss and turn in his sleep. Other times, he would cry out, but Toast could not hear what he was saying because the tracking devices had no audio functions. Once, he tried to wake him, but he barely stirred. In February, Toast had managed to calculate the exact day his partner would make impact in Germany. He estimated Johnny would land on August 20, 2015. Toast kept watching, waiting. His mind was playing tricks on him constantly. One morning, he saw Ghost eating cereal at his table. Another day, he heard Ghost’s voice. But Toast did not give up hope. He knew that, no matter how long it took, he would find Ghost. By the time July came around, Toast had made a routine of checking on Ghost. Nothing much was happening. Toast’s life had gone almost back to normal. He continued dealing macaroni to save up enough money to go to Germany. He practiced his British Disco moves, and other martial arts. He managed to finally pinpoint the exact location where Ghost would land, a dreary place called Hell’s Island. Ghost’s disappearance, though still hard to bear, was becoming easier to get over. Finally, August had come! Johnny spent most of the month preparing for the trip he was taking. He bought the plane tickets and packed his bags. He asked the Acachalla family for directions to Hell’s Island. Fortunately, Gertrude had a map and she gave it to him. Soon, it was time for him to embark on his journey. Johnny called his family to say goodbye, but no one answered. Making sure to remember the peanut butter, he left for the airport. The flight was long, but Toast made sure to keep track of his suspended partner. Even when there was turbulence, Toast remained calm, as he looked back on his adventure. Now, the plane arrived in Berlin, and Johnny looked around as he stepped onto European ground. He gazed into the brilliant blue sky, as if searching for his friend. He thought he saw a small speck above a cloud, but it could have been his imagination. He watched as the tourists from the plane pointed at mountains and buildings. A weird group of four people chatted by the vending machines. They pointed at him, and tried to talk to him, (one even attempting to crowbar him in the face). Fortunately, Toast got away without any trouble. He could see a beautiful lake in the distance. He was almost there. And for the first time in months, Johnny smiled. Category:Fanfiction Category:P.I.E character Category:The Puppet Category:Hell's Island Category:PIE Category:P.I.E Category:Johnny Toast Category:Johnny Ghost